How Many Drinks?
by Rushery
Summary: How many drinks would it take you to leave with me? Sasuke-centric. Shameless smut
1. How Many Drinks?

More chapters coming. They will all be based on songs as per the title. I'm thinking three or four? We'll see.

* * *

He knew coming to the bar tonight was going to be uncomfortable; Sasuke was too introverted for all the loud music and random people constantly trying to talk to him. His two best friends, Naruto and Ino, had insisted he come out to celebrate with them tonight and Sasuke knew it was easier to just come and sit until they had had enough, instead of putting up a fight to not come and never hearing the end of it later. He couldn't even remember what they were celebrating tonight, and both his friends had disappeared about 20 minutes ago after making him do a very strong shot at the bar. He now needed to find something to occupy his time while he waited for the duo to have their fill.

Sasuke walked around the large building until he found a quieter area upstairs with a few booths. The building was basically a large square with an area upstairs for people to watch the dancefloor and use the few booths that bordered the walls. It looked like a good enough spot to sip on a drink while he burned more time waiting for his friends. He walked up to the bar and ordered his second drink while pretending not to hear the group of women behind him ogling his good looks. They were obviously drunk and it sounded like a few of them were egging one on to talk to him. Sasuke quickly grabbed his beer from the bartender, turned around as quickly as he could, and briskly walked past the crowd of people waiting in line at the bar. He made a beeline towards the booths he had previously scoped out, and when he was sure no females had followed him, Sasuke took a seat as far into the booth as he could to stay out of sight. He hoped this was a good enough hiding spot until he could locate Ino or Naruto. Sasuke took a sip out of his beer and was happy the bar carried a brand he actually liked. He made himself comfy in the seats and pulled out his phone.

'_Crap'_

Only battery. Well that wasn't going to last too long. He made sure the ringer was on in case Naruto or Ino called him and slid the phone back into his pocket. This really was going to be a painful night. Sasuke readjusted himself one more time so he could at least see the people dancing down below. No doubt he would eventually see Ino there with some man of her choice. All he had to do was sit and wait. ..and wait.. The music in the bar was some sort of heavy electronic music. Sasuke didn't mind it, but it wasn't something he would listen to on his own. It sounded good with the lights in the building and the people dancing seemed to enjoy it.

He continued to nurse his beer while looking for Ino. Where was the blonde? It was almost always her M.O. to find a stud, dance for a while, then leave the bar with him. That was going to be his best chance to leave this place as soon as possible.

He continued to scan until a blob of pink hair on a petite female dropped in front of him. It took him a moment to realize a women close in age to him had sat down in his booth, on the same seat as him. She had sat down with her back towards him and was sliding towards the back of the booth where he was sitting. Did she not realize he was here? She continued to slide towards him.

"Hi."

Sasuke figured it was best to say something before she backed up into him. The female jumped in response and turned around to look at him, looking as if no, she did not know he was sitting there. Sasuke wouldn't say she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but something about her made it incredibly hard for him to look away. Her emerald green eyes were widened in surprise, her lips slightly parted, and a light red dusted her cheeks telling him she had been drinking.

She was captivating.

"Holy shit you scared me! Sorry."

Well that sure wasn't something he expected to come from such a delicate looking mouth.

"You didn't notice me sitting here?"

He noticed she had yet to back up and now that she was facing him her knees were touching his legs.

"Sorry just let me hide here for a minute ok? My friends dragged me here, buggered off, and now some weird guy is insisting he buys me a drink and we dance. I'm trying to lose him."

Well. That explained why she had rushed into the booth so quickly. The irony of the situation was not lost on Sasuke. Apparently the booth was a good hiding spot.

"Sure."

"Oh phew. I'm assuming you're doing the same thing up here?"

Sasuke noted she was either very perceptive, or it was very obvious what he was up to.

"Hnn something like that."

One side of her lips slanted upwards into the cutest, most mischievous smirk Sasuke had seen. He noticed she was dressed rather conservatively for a bar, and assumed she was in a similar predicament as himself. He knew how persistent people could be in a bar, and how uncomfortable it was to be constantly turning them down.

"I'm Sakura, what's your name?"

"Sasuke."

And just like that, a man had showed up and was looking right at Sakura. He looked only a little bit older than them, had black hair, and… a bowl cut? Sakura was right, he did look like a weirdo.

"Sakura-chan! I have found you! Can I still buy you that drink and have a dance?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a split second. He could tell she was thinking of an excuse to not go with the guy. No doubt she was looking for the best thing to say without hurting his feelings. She looked like a nice girl.

Well, Sasuke didn't mind being a bad guy for her.

He slid towards Sakura to fill the remaining inch or so of space between their legs, and placed an arm dominantly over her shoulders, pulling her just close enough to show she was with him.

"I think we're good for drinks here."

The man looked right at Sasuke, let out a look of offense, looked back at Sakura, and responded.

"Is this true?"

She gave him an apologetic look and leaned further into Sasuke's chest. He could smell something slightly floral mixed with coconuts. It must've been her shampoo and it smelled delicious.

"Sorry!"

The guy looked absolutely dejected and walked away, making his way back towards the stairs.

Sasuke was waiting for Sakura to pull back away from his chest, when he heard her let out a sigh followed by a giggle.

"Holy smokes! That was a close one hey? Is this your beer?"

Sasuke nodded, deciding to keep his arm draped around the female. The few drinks he had before the bar combined with the ones now were making him feel more bold than usual, and he was interested in the captivating woman sitting next to him.

He watched Sakura as she picked up his beer, brought the still frosty beverage to her lips, and knocked back what remained in the bottle.

He resisted the urge to lick his bottom lip at the gesture, and instead bit a small portion of his bottom lip.

"Let me go buy you another drink. Same thing?"

She asked as she slid herself out of the booth. All Sasuke could do was nod before his new companion smiled and walked off towards the smaller bar on their level. He quickly pulled out his phone to check a text that had gone off while he was chatting with Sakura.

'_Need you to stay out another hour ;p'_

A text from his roommate Ino. That would explain why he hadn't been able to find her in the sea of people so far. Well at least he knew he could leave the bar within a certain amount of time, although he was very interested in sitting and chatting with Sakura for the next hour. He put his phone away and looked over to the bar to see a bright smile and a blob of pink walking confidently towards him.

When she sat down in the booth again, Sasuke was surprised she once again sat on the same bench as him instead of moving over to the opposite side. Maybe she was just at interested in him as he was in her. She slid a new beer over to him and held hers up to cheer him. He picked it up and looked at her.

"What are we cheering to?"

She smiled at him.

"To finding a knight in shining armour in a bar?"

He chuckled a little before moving his bottle towards hers for the customary clink and started conversation.

"So you came here with friends and they ditched you?"

"Yeah can you believe that? Like what the hell, I didn't even want to come here in the first place and as soon as the two of them found hotties they buggered off. I was actually trying to figure out a way home when that guy found me and I came up here. Was I correct to assume you're up here in a similar predicament?"

He took a sip of his beer before responding.

"I wouldn't say being up here with you is a predicament, Sakura."

She looked him dead in the eye as if trying to search for some hidden meaning in the words he was saying, before taking a swig of her beer and crossing her legs towards his so their legs were once again touching. Sasuke eyed her for a moment before deciding to readjust his position to angle himself in her direction, but also place an arm over her shoulders once again. They were now sitting close enough that he could smell her shampoo again, and he could make out some of the more delicate features of her face.

"I bet you have no problems bringing home women, don't you?"

He arched an eyebrow in response to her question. It was very straight forward and not really something he expected since she seemed to be initiating their contact.

"I wouldn't know, I never come out. I was also dragged out by my friends and they also left me, so I found my way up here to wait until they are done."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that from the looks of you. I mean guys that look like you only have one thing in mind when they come to a bar."

"I think you're the only thing on my mind right now, Sakura."

"Is that so Sasuke-kun."

He smirked.

"It is."

The pair continued to sip on their beers and have a very comfortable, casual conversation. Sasuke found himself wanting to learn more and more about the woman sitting almost in his lap. She was incredibly witty and very cute when she talked. They had slowly finished their drinks and at one point Sakura had again gotten up to grab them refills. She sat back down, this time with what looked like an emerald green martini.

"So tell me Sasuke-kun, how many drinks would it take for you to leave with me?"

His eyes flashed up to meet hers and he immediately felt a surge of heat in his groin. He assumed they would maybe make out and he would be able to get her number, but if she wanted to come back to his place he wasn't going to be protesting.

"I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

She smirked at him again. It was a mischievous smirk and he could tell it promised wicked things later that night.

"You should know I like my men a little more… assertive."

"The only thing I need to know is what you'd like for breakfast tomorrow morning."

She arched an eyebrow and slowly dragged her gaze to his lips.

"Is that so, Sasuke-kun."

He brought his beer to his mouth, took a long sip and placed it back on the table.

"I'll call a cab as soon as you're done your drink, Sakura."

And with that, she knocked back the small martini in one graceful sip.


	2. Dirty

So last song was How Many Drinks? by Miguel, this one is Dirty by Tank and is written from Sasuke's PoV. I would also recommend the song F It Up by Tank.

* * *

He closed his bedroom door behind them, and gently pushed Sakura against it before hovering his lips _just_ above hers and making contact. They had been on their best behaviour in the cab, and now Sasuke wanted to savour every moment of what was about to happen. The light was off in his room but he could still see the emerald of her eyes shining back up at him. Sasuke put a hand on her waist so he could slowly drag it down towards her knee, then lifted her leg to hook it around his waist. The heat of drawing her closer did nothing to slow him down, he just wanted to do her dirty. He could feel Sakura's hands weave around his neck as she pulled him closer into the kiss. Her tongue slowly darted across his lips before entering his mouth; she tasted like green apple.

Sasuke slid his hands up towards the ones around his neck, grabbed one in each hand, and carefully removed them so he could pin them with one hand above the bob of pink hair and against his door. He pulled his lips away from hers to make sure he wasn't crossing any lines, and was met with eyes clouded in lust looking right back at him. Sasuke put his remaining arm around his lover's waist and pulled her closer as he kissed her again. Her mouth was hot and the way she quietly moaned into his mouth made him push his hips into hers. She let out another small moan for him to catch in his mouth, and lightly pushed against the door as if trying to move but Sasuke kept her pinned in place. He moved his mouth away from her soft lips and began to move down her neck, placing hard open-mouthed kisses. He lightly sucked at the base of her neck and was rewarded with a moan from her again. He felt her once again push against him with a bit more force, and he took the hint to release her arms, expecting her to weave them around his neck again. Instead, Sakura began to take off her clothes. Sasuke decided to do the same and hurriedly began to strip his clothes off.

Neither of them could see very well in the dark but as soon as they had stripped he felt petite hands beginning to push him towards the direction of his bed. Sasuke took a step backwards and pulled his lover with him. The back of his legs hit the bed and laid down on his back, pulling Sakura with him.

She was so warm.

He immediately pulled her in and embraced her. Her skin was so soft and smooth, and her hair smelled so good. Her green apple lips were kissing his neck as she nestled onto his chest and he couldn't help himself from placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

He really _was_ going to have to take her for breakfast tomorrow morning.

The kisses being laid on his neck felt so good. Sasuke let his hands explore the body on top of his as more kisses assaulted his neck. The curve of her hips led to an even curvier rear and he gave it a good squeeze. He felt Sakura suck against the skin of his neck and he moaned softly to the sensation. He could feel his erection pressing against the soft flesh of her legs and he found himself running out of patience with the foreplay.

As if she could hear his thoughts, Sasuke felt a hand trail down his torso and grab him firmly. She gave a simple tug and he sighed in response. One hand snaked around her waist and the other into her soft hair as he pulled her in for a kiss. The pressure of her hand felt amazing and he wasn't sure how long he would be able to last with the pressure of what was to come.

"_Sasuke._" He heard his voice whispered in a breathy moan but it took him a moment to be pulled out of his lusty haze.

She was looking at him hungrily and he knew it was time. He quickly opened a drawer to his nightstand, got himself prepared, and rested his head against his pillow again. He watched as she positioned herself above his lap, and unknowingly bit his lip in anticipation. His hands found their way to her toned legs and he ran them up and down the skin while waiting.

He watched as she hovered above him and the few seconds that passed seemed to take an eternity. He didn't know the woman on top of him very well, but he knew he wanted to know more, and he knew they were about to cross a point of no return.

Then his eyes shifted to her naked core as she began to _slowly_ lower herself onto him. He grabbed her legs harder and let out a hiss while he adjusted to the pressure. He was _not_ prepared for when she started to rock her hips on top of his.

She slowly grinded on top of him to start and it was all Sasuke could do to grab onto the flesh of her hips and close his eyes. It wasn't anything he hadn't felt before, but for some reason this was different; the intensity of the sensations; attraction to Sakura; desire to see her after tonight; the things he wanted to do to her in this moment.

Sasuke opened his eyes and took in the sight in front of him.

She was gorgeous.

Her eyes were closed and it was obvious she was enjoying the slow grind. Her mouth was lightly parted for soft moans to escape, and her hair and breasts would bounce with every movement from her hips. One of Sasuke's hand found way to her breast and he gripped it as she continued to ride. He was gently meeting his hips with hers and realized she was starting to hurry her pace.

Not yet, he planned on making this last.

Sasuke grabbed her hips to slow her down, but it seemed like Sakura had different plans. She opened her eyes and gave him a half glare, half pouting face as she tried to keep her pace.

He gripped harder.

"I thought you liked your men assertive _Sa-ku-ra_."

His comment did nothing to change her pouting glare, but he didn't mind.

He flipped her onto her back and smoothly filled her again before she knew what had happened. She let out a gasp and was now fully glaring at the man on top of her. Her looks were only firing him up more and Sasuke placed a searing kiss over her lips while thrusting slow and _deep_. He could feel her hands reach up to explore his body and when they were within reach, he once again grabbed them and held them above her head.

She continued to pur as he kissed her deeply and fucked her slowly.

But Sasuke wasn't satisfied. The woman below him was showing she was an enigma so far; from cute and witty at the bar, to sexy and seemingly dirty in his bed, Sasuke wanted to see how far he could push it.

He squeezed a breast with one hand and removed his lips from hers to look her in her lust clouded eyes as his hand on her breast slowly slid up towards her neck. He wanted to make sure he wasn't crossing any boundaries, but damn he hoped she would let him. His hand reached her petite neck and her very cautiously applied the lightest of pressure and continued his long, slow strokes.

He watched Sakura close her eyes as she reveled in the pleasure.

"Is it too much?"

"Oh my god no, don't stop Sasuke."

And that was all he needed to hear.

She was so wet and tight and the sight below him was so hot he almost came undone right then and there.

Sasuke continued to gently apply pressure and buried his face into the crook of her neck as he fucked her. She was panting in his ear and it was driving him crazy. He wasn't going to last much longer if this continued so he pulled out of her, flipped her on her stomach, and drove himself back inside of her.

She moaned his name and he couldn't help himself any longer. He sped up his thrusts and pushed her face into the pillow. He slapped her ass and thrust into her seeking his release. If Sakura's cries into his pillow said anything, it was that she was close too. He leaned over her smaller body so they were close enough to touch as he continued to move inside of her until he heard her orgasm, face still pressed into his pillow.

He felt himself finish shortly after and held the woman under him close as they both came down from their high.

Sasuke moved first and quickly cleaned himself up before sliding back into his bed and curling around the woman in it.

"Can i get you anything? Water? Breakfast in the morning?"

She laughed and cuddled up against him.

"I'm serious Sakura, I want to see you again."

"We'll talk more in the morning, I need some sleep after what we just did."

That night Sasuke fell asleep to the faintest smell of apple martini.


End file.
